Untouchable
by icycajunman
Summary: FINISHED! Rogue and Remy have reached their limit. If they can't be together, there's no point in trying. If only she could find a way to control her power, they would be in heaven. But their happiness may come at a price.
1. Please Read

Disclaimer: (see my bio) 

Author's Notes:  
This fic takes place after Ascension.(damn you people, why couldn't you hand the show over to someone who would love to continue it?) This is basically so I can include Dorian in the fic. 

It starts with romance and will most likely end in romance. It includes action, drama, and suspense. I'm not sure how much humor I can work into this story line, but I'll try. 

Summary  
So there's sex, romance, and... Dorian? Ok ok, I'll back up. Rogue and Remy have reached their limit of trying to work around her "gift." On their search for an answer, they run into one of their greatest enemies. One with such a passion against mutants, they are willing to use any means necessary to take them out. Who could hate mutants? After all, they just saved the world from another almost all-powerful mutant? Oh, good point. So some anti-mutant organization is taking on a massive group of superhumans with abilities not even the sentinels could stop. Will Rogue and Remy solve their romantic complications? How does this enemy plan to rid the world of these mutants? And where does Dorian fit in to all of this? Read on... 


	2. Selfish Desires

Rogue couldn't help herself any longer. She reached up and slid her hands over his back to pull him closer. She felt Remy fall unconciously on top of her and she realized she had absorbed his life force. Rogue used all her strength to roll Remy off her and onto his back. She pressed her ear up against his chest(protected by the blankets of course) and checked for any life signs. Luckily she could hear his heart beating. She hadn't come close to kiling him but that didn't make her feel any better. Five minutes later Remy awoke to find Rogue sobbing at the foot of the bed. 

"It's alright, chere. We'll be more careful next time." 

"Next time?! You mean ya wanna do this aftah Ah almost killed ya?!" 

"It was an accident; dat doesn't mean we still can't be together." 

"Yes, it does. Ah hate having to hold back like this. Because of this damned skin, Ah've gotta have somethin' between everyone else an' meh. An' it's not just physically. Ah don't wanna do this anymore Remy." 

"Chere, plea-" 

"No Remy!" 

"Ok, I'll jus' get goin' den. Don' forget where to find me." He finished putting his clothes on and went to kiss Rogue on the cheek. She turned away, and he kissed her on top of her head instead. 

~*~ 

This latest incident not only bothered Rogue, but Remy didn't want to discourage her from their relationship. After all, things didn't always end like this for them. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment, ask Charles. 

"Charles, I don' s'pose you could help me wit' a li'l problem I've been havin'?" 

"I don't know how to help you with your relationship with Rogue," answered the Professer not even looking up from the papers on his desk. 

_Dern mind readers,_ Remy thought. "Are you sure dere's no answer in mysticism or anything?" 

"Nothing I've ever heard of. If you want, you could always bring Dorian with you." 

"Thanks anyway." 

~*~ 

Back in his apartment, Remy tried to figure out what the professer was hiding from him. He didn't have to be a telepath to know when someone was lying. _Dere has to be a way,_ he thought. _But how?_

~*~ 

Meanwhile, Rogue was on her own search for peace of mind. 

"Is there any way for me to learn to control mah pow'r?" 

"I can fuse your DNA with another mutant's to allow you to neutralize your ability," a cloaked figure replies. 

"What do ya mean?" 

"Bring me Dorian." 

~*~ 

Jean hears her door creak open. _It's almost three in the morning, who is up at this hour?_ Jean thought to herself. 

"Jean, are ya still up?" asked a hushed voice in the doorway. 

"Oh, it's you Rogue. What are you doing up at this hour?" 

"Ah couldn't sleep. Ah kinda wanted to talk to ya 'bout somethin'." Rogue closed the door behind her and sat on the bed. 

"Ok, what is it?" 

"Well, ya know how me and Remy are. We're really close and Ah wanted to ask ya 'bout some stuff, woman to woman. Have you and Scott ever had sex?" Jean blushed. 

"Rogue, that's not something I usually get asked about." 

"Ah'm sorry fer askin'. It's not mah place to be askin' ya such personal questions." 

"It's ok Rogue. I don't get much of a chance to talk about it. Yes, it's been about a month now. After Apocolypse captured Magneto, we were both scared. We thought he had killed Magneto and he might do the same to all of us. We weren't sure how long we would last. It just sort of happened one night. I was having horrible nightmares about what might happen. I had been sleeping in his room for about a week." _ Was this really Jean? The same responsible Jean who tried to prevent everyone from using their powers at Mount Humiliation. The same Jean that was always lecturing us on how we should behave?_ "That night I was truely feeling vulnerable. Scott was able to comfort me, in more ways than one." 

"Jean? Do your pow'rs, both of yours, do they ever get in the way?" 

"Sometimes I can hear what's goin on in Scott's head. Not that any of it is a surprise at the moment. Remember when Scott woke up and didn't have his visor on? What actually happened was I let out a psychic pulse. Scott had to get all new furniture. And he accidently opened his eyes one time when he wasn't wearing his visor. Luckily, I made arrangements for us to be outside that night. I'm just glad no one saw the optic bla-" 

"Wait, you and Scott were outside one night? Doin' that?!" 

"Well now we're more careful. No one would ask questions if we trashed the Danger Room." 

"Ok that's gross. Ah'm nevah doin' trainin' sessions in there anymore." 

"Would you feel any better if I told you we float most of the time?" 

"Jean! Too much info! Ah can nevah look at you two the same now." 

"One more thin' Jean." Rogue grasped Jean's face and tried to make her pass out before anyone heard. Jean did pass but not before letting out a quiet gasp. 

"Ah wanted to know if Ah could borrow your pow'r. Eww, now Ah'm nevah gunna get those images outta mah head." The door opened and Rogue floated to the ceiling. Ororo walked in to find Jean asleep, but not tucked in. Rogue flew down and aborbed Storm's ability. She then tucked Ororo back in bed and made the walk to Kurt's room. She crept into his room with no problem. Kurt didn't even wake up when she knocked into his dresser. Endowed with her new abilities, Rogue flew to Dorian's house as fast as she could. 

_This is all for a good cause. Remy and Ah will be able to be togethah without havin' to worry 'bout me killin' him. Ah'm not hurtin' anyone really. Besides, if it wasn't for me, Apocolypse would have turned all the humans into mutants._ Rogue couldn't convince herself that what she was doing was right or that is wasn't goin to hurt anyone, but she still continued with her desperate attempt to satisfy her desires. 


	3. Second Thoughts

*Poof* Rogue entered Dorian's room as stealthily as she knew how to. She couldn't risk him waking up while she was convincing his mother he was gone. Now for his mother. Rogue had to figure out some story that Dorian's mother would believe. _She never had a son. No no, that would never work. He was still with the X-men resting after all he had been through the past week? That'll have to do._ She carefully made her way to his mother's room. Rogue inched the door open and planted the story into her head. She returned to the sleeping boy, feeling guilty about what she was doing. But just a few days ago she had destroyed her mother, or at least she had thought she did. Even if Mystic was still alive, what she had done, how she hurt Kurt, it changed her forever. Rogue carefully carried Dorian out his window and through the nearly empty streets of the city, avoiding others whenever possible. 

"I see you've brought the boy. I'm impressed." 

"Save it, Agatha. Ah'm not doin' this for you or anythin'." Agatha smiled weakly. 

"But this is like nothing I've done before. I cannot wait to see the results of my work." 

"So how long will it take ya to do what ya need to do?" 

"I'll need at least a week. It may take some time for me to even find the X-gene in him. He has such a unique power you know." Rogue could sense something wasn't quite right with Agatha. 

"Ok Agatha, what's goin' on? Somethin's not right an' Ah wanna know what ya plan tah do wit' Dorian besides help me wit' mah...mah problem." 

"Your power is not a problem; it's a gift." 

"An' why can't Ah return it?" Agatha's face dropped as she let out a sigh. 

"I'll help you with that soon enough." 

~*~ 

Rogue still couldn't get over what she had done when she woke up the next morning. _How could Ah do such a thing? Ah mean, Ah don't even know what Agatha could be doin' tah Dorian. Why did she need him? Couldn't Ah have just absorbed his power an' she could use that to find a cure? Why didn't Ah just turn off mah pow'r after absorbin' Dorian? Ah havtah find Agatha and get Dorian back. _ Not watching where she was walking, Rogue ran into a self-absorbed Scott. 

"Oops, sorry Rogue." Rogue just looked at Scott and continued walking. Scott shrugged and walked to Jean's bedroom door. He knocked and was quietly whispered in. Scott poked his head in. 

"Jean, are you sure you wanna do this here? Remember last time?" Jean pulled him in and closed the door. 

"Scott be quiet. They might have heard you. It's too risky now. _Meet me in the Danger Room at 9:00 tonight. Logan's last session is at 7:00 and that should give Roberto plenty of time to clean up thanks to his latest stunt,_" Jean thought to Scott. 

"_Ok, I can't wait 'til then._" Jean rolled her eyes at Scott and pushed him right back out the door and closed it. 

~*~ 

On her way to find Agatha, Rogue runs into Remy who can't wait for more "one-on-one" time with Rogue. _Dere she is._ Remy takes a deep breath. 

"Remy was jus' wonderin' if you 'ad some free time to spend wit' him?" 

"Be sure tah tell 'im Ah'm busy right now." Remy moved behind Rogue, but she wasn't going to let him get to her. She had to get to Dorian before anything happened she would regret. 

"Com'on Rogue. You can't be doin' anythin' dat impor'nt. I 'ave what it takes to **relieve you** of any stress." He slid his hands to the inside of her thighs slowly and gently. 

Rogue melted in his arms. _Ok, maybe Dorian could wait anothah hour or so. Agatha wouldn't hurt him would she?_ Rogue ported them to Remy's apartment. This time around, they were happy with the end result. 

~*~ 

"Do you have mutant 147?" 

"Dorian Leech is in my custody, where he will not be harmed." 

"I can't risk you screwing it up. We will handle it from this point." The dark figure shoots a dart at Agatha. She waves her hand and the dart hits the ceiling above its intended target. 

"Don't forget, you need me to give Rogue the formula to deactivate her X-gene. Without my help, she will be an unstoppable threat to you. No matter how good your synthetic energy pulse is, it can't rival the real thing. Her powers have advanced too far for that. Besides, if I don't give her this formula, she will know something is wrong and might alert the other mutants of what you're doing." 

"Then maybe we won't need you that much after all. Give the girl the formula. We no longer need you for our research. Bring me the boy." Agatha directs two soldiers to a door. They return with Dorian unconscious. 

"What are you going to do to him?" 

"We're doing as you suggested, using the real thing." 

"You do realize Rogue will come back for him? She was never going leave him here until I gave him back. She will return soon enough and won't take no for an answer." The dark figure walked over to Dorian, pulled out a pocket knife, and cut a small piece of flesh from Dorian's abdomen. He then bags it and hands it to one of the soldiers. 

"Why not use nails or hair like most people? Was there a point to leaving a mark on him? It will just make Rogue and his mother suspicious." The figure turns and walks right up to Agatha's face. 

"Tell Rogue you needed that piece for the formula and Rogue can convince his mother he fell or something. The specifics of Rogue's story are not as significant as those of yours." Agatha causes him to pass out. She is then electrocuted by the collar around her neck. Agatha collapses to the floor and blacks out. 


	4. Fatherly Love

The telephone rang and Logan sliced it into four pieces. He turned to look at the alarm clock on the table next to his bed and grumbled. _Four in the morning? Leave me the hell alone. _Logan rolled back over only to have his sleep disrupted minutes later. *Knock knock* 

"Go away!" 

"_Logan, it's about the sentinels._" 

~*~ 

"Someone broke into S.H.I.E.L.D. two days ago. They took schematics for the newest version of sentinels." 

"I thought you were finished with the sentinel program!" 

"My superiors felt their success against Apocalypse was reason enough to continue the project." 

"What's special about these new sentinels?" 

"They are equipped with targeting and weapons system upgrades almost unstoppable to any mutant, even Apocalypse." 

"More coffee sir?" asked the waitress. 

"No thanks," Logan grumbled. He turned to Fury. "What kind of...upgrades?" 

"Pin-point targeting that is repositioned every hundredth of a second. Those things will follow you so smoothly, you'll think it's predicting your movement. It can also detect mutant signatures from 100 yards away. The stomach and back open up revealing sonic pulse cannons covering every degree. They are protected by-" 

"Ok ok, I get the point. We've got to deal with the idea of super-sentinels in the hands of a crazed maniac. What's the big deal? You know who did it right? You can stop these sentinels? You guys designed them anyway." 

"The thing is these sentinels were designed to withstand any EMP. Their electronics system are buried deep in an adamantium shell making it impervious to any type of energy wave. The best we could do is take out the firing triggers from the outside. They would be off-line for about 30 seconds. Unless someone mass produces the new sentinels it shouldn't take more than a few minutes for all of you to finish them off." 

"They won't be joining me. I'll handle this on my own." 

"I don't think you get it Logan." 

"No I don't think you do Fury! Those kids don't need to deal with this right now. She's got a lot on her mind." 

"Who does?" 

"I mean they do. Their school exams are coming up soon and... and so is the prom. They are probably having trouble finding dates now that everyone knows they're mutants." 

"Still worried about Rogue, eh Logan?" Logan let out a sigh. 

"It's just so much harder for her. None of the guys at school will go near her since they found out. She'd be lucky if she got a pity date from a normal boy. Only the other kids at the Institute will talk to her, and I can't stand that Ronny guy." 

"You mean Remy?" 

"Whatever! The point is he's trouble." 

"Rogue can take care of herself. Besides, you don't know she's your daughter." 

"Yea I know, but I swear she smells just like Rose. And she is the same age as Christine would be." 

"Logan, Christine's been missing for a long time, and it's been even longer since Rose died. You can't dwell on the past. Even if Rogue is your daughter, she has a different life now and so do you." 

"I guess I'm going to have to accept that." There is a long pause before Logan continued. "So why can't I take care of this myself?" 

"All of the X-mens' powers together will barely be enough to stop the super-sentinels. With the addition of Gambit and-" 

"You really think I'm going to let **him** help us? No way." 

"Well you can always see how willing Eric Lensherr and Wanda Maximoff are to helping you. They'd be great assets for this battle. Besides, I highly doubt whoever took the schematics plans to keep the sentinels the same. They will probably use some new types of weapons to enhance their firepower. It was a professional job. The maintenance crew were fixing some loose cables around the corner from the room where the blueprints were stored. Luckily, one of the workers hit the alarm before he was knocked out. It's the only reason we knew about the intrusion. They left nothing behind. We couldn't even find an odor trace." 

"Lookin' for odor traces now? Since when does S.H.I.E.L.D. have equipment to handle that kind of ID?" 

"We don't. We were hoping you would help us." 

"So they start up the sentinel program again and expect me to help them find out who stole their new toy?!" 

"Relax Logan. You think I'd let them release invincible sentinels on you? There's an emergency shut-off at S.H.I.E.L.D., and I have a hand-held shut-off on me at all times." 

"What good will that do if the sentinels aren't manufactured at S.H.I.E.L.D.?" 

"The shut-off is integrated into the sentinel's main operating systems. Unless they can find a way to rewire the power cables, it's impossible to bypass the emergency fail-safe." 

"I'm glad I have friends in high places." Logan pulled out a cell phone and dialed the Institute. "Hank, is there any way to trace whoever stole the plans of the sentinels?" 

"If Nick has an energy signature from the vehicle they took to S.H.I.E.L.D., we might be able to locate its current position." Logan sat puzzled for a second and then handed Nick Fury the phone. 

"Here, you talk to him." He listened as the two exchanged information over the phone. 

"Ok, thanks Hank. I think we can trace this thing now." Fury hung up and handed Logan the phone. "I should probably get this information back to S.H.I.E.L.D." He got up and left the coffee shop. 

~*~ 

"Hey Stripes, I'm gettin' a new bike soon." Logan tossed Rogue the keys to his motorcycle. "Think of it as an early birthday present." _He can't be serious. There's no way he'd give me his bike._

"Now get outta here kid, before I change my mind." Rogue walked to her room and stared at the newly-possessed keys the whole way. 

Author's Note:

I know many of you are a bit confused at this point, so I'll start explaining. Rose was Logan's wife in the comic books. She passed away at some point. I'm not quite sure when they were together and I've never heard of them ever having a child, but I decided to might be fun to explain why Logan acts so fatherly towards Rogue in the cartoon. Lots of people like to make them a couple in their fics. I don't think that fits very well unless you are writing an alternate universe fan fic, and if you're going to do that, you might as well make it a regular X-men fan fic. Now I'm ranting so I'll move onto the next point I should probably clarify. Unlike Rose, Christine never existed (to my knowledge anyway). I'm trying to imply that Mystique stole Logan's daughter from him when she was very young and before he knew what her power was. This also helps to give Rogue a family and acknowledge a natural bond between her and Logan. 


	5. Deceptive Discussions

Rogue was stunned by Logan's gift, but just for a few minutes. She decided there was one more thing she had to do. 

~*~ 

As the sun was setting on the horizon, Rogue stopped in front of a two-story building. She hit the gas again, jumped off the bike, and it slid into nearby bushes. She teleported into a large room in the building. Agatha was laying down across the room. 

"Where is Dorian?" Agatha sat up and pointed to a doorway. Rogue walked in and teleported out with Dorian in her arms. "How much longah 'til you'll have the uh...potion ready?" 

"Three more days and I will have the formula finished." 

"Aren't you gunna stop me from takin' Dorian?" 

"I expected you would take him back soon after you dropped him off." Rogue searched Dorian's mind for memories of the past few days. She saw nothing but felt a pain in her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked at Dorian's stomach, seeing the small scab that formed days ago. 

"Why'd ya cut him?" 

"I needed his DNA for the formula to work." Rogue turned to the door and started to mumble to herself. 

"Couldn't use nails or hair like normal people. She just had tah cut open his stomach. Now Ah havtah explain that tah his mother." Rogue turned her head towards Agatha. "Byah the way, when will he wake up?" 

"Give him an hour or so. He'll wake up soon enough." 

~*~ 

The doorbell rang. Mrs. Leech opened the door and welcomed Professor Xavier, who was holding her son, into the house. Xavier laid Dorian on the couch in the family room. 

"Dorian is very tired, but hopefully the work we did at the Institute will help to cure his headaches. Unfortunately, Dorian received a minor injury from another student." 

"Somebody hurt Dorian?!" Xavier lifted Dorian's shirt slightly. 

"It's a minor cut, Mrs. Leech. It will heal within a week. My main concern is how Dorian fits in with the rest of the mutants at my school. His unique power alienates him from the others, and Ah'm afraid-" Professor Xavier cleared his throat. "I'm afraid it may not be healthy for him to rejoin us later on." 

"But, I thought you said he was welcome to stay with you whenever he wished?! What if he doesn't fit in with any of the other kids anywhere else?" demanded Dorian's mother. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Leech, but I don't want to put your son in a position where he will feel uncomfortable. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Leech. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Mr. Xavier." She opened the door and Professor Xavier wheeled out. Mrs. Leech closed the door and Rogue began walking back to the Institute. _Ya nevah know what ya can do with telepathy 'til ya try it._


	6. Repressing Secrets

As Rogue was walking through the corridors the next evening, she heard something in the Danger Room. _Who would be in the Danger Room now? It's almost 10:00 P.M.!_ Rogue realized who it must be. _Oh mah God, Ah hope Jean and Scott aren't really doin' that in there._ She tried to read their minds from outside the door, but failed to sense anything. She walked to the control room and saw that what they were doing wasn't as bad as she had thought. She ran down to the Danger Room. 

"Who is he an' what the hell are y'all doin' in here?" Scott and Jean exchanged worried looks. The 16 year old boy cowered in fear. 

"We-we were just training the newest student," lied Jean. Rogue read Jean's mind. 

"Why do Ah think you're lyin' tah me?" Rogue demanded, still strangely furious. 

"Ok, ok we can explain," answered Scott. "Gavin came to Professor Xavier about a month ago. He wished to stay at the mansion, but his parents wouldn't let him. Professor said he couldn't go against Gavin's parents' wishes and returned Gavin to his parents. We met up with Gavin and agreed to help him with training sessions if he stayed at the mansion when he turned eighteen." Rogue understood why Scott and Jean had gone against the Professor's decision but didn't get a chance to leave them to their mischievous work. Just as Rogue was about to leave, the doors opened and Storm and Logan walked in. 

"_Quick Jean, make 'em leave and ferget what happened!_" Jean followed Rogue's suggestion and sent Storm and Logan out of the Danger Room, not remembering a thing. Rogue left before more could go wrong. 

~*~ 

The next day at school, Rogue was having trouble concentrating. 

"Hey freak!" a boy yelled from across the school yard. A basketball rolled to Rogue's feet. She picked it up, threw it, and used telekinesis to hit the boy hard in the stomach. 

~*~ 

"Mr. Xavier, I can't endanger my students. My only option is to expel Marie." 

"Principal Kelly, if there was some way-" 

"No there is nothing I can do. If I don't expel her, the Superintendent will get involved along with several parents. She is no longer to be on school property." Rogue, feeling slightly guilty, followed Professor out of the office and back to the mansion. 

"He did have that coming, but you can't use your power at school...or Jean's." Rogue looked at him with surprise. "Although you may be able to fool others, I know that you really used telekinesis and not your natural power against that boy. You shouldn't change people's memories either, but my real question is when did you acquire Jean's power?" Rogue appeared to be in deep concentration. She answered after a few minutes. 

"Ah..Ah was doin' some trainin' sessions in the Danger Room with Jean and Scott yesterday. We weren't lookin' where we were goin' an' her hand touched mah face." The professor read her thoughts and found she believed everything she had said completely. Other than a strange link between a subconscious thought and the image of Remy's face, he couldn't detect anything to indicate she was lying. 

"Well I suppose it is only appropriate for you to be in charge of cleaning the Danger Room for the next two weeks. You should also finish the basic courses you were taking this year." 

"Fahne, not like Ah have anythin' to do." Rogue went to her room. _Now Ah don't havtah get up in the morning, an' Ah won't sit next tah that asshole Jeremy in math. An' Ah can't talk tah Kitty at lunch anymore._ A tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away, reaffirmed her questionable unconcern toward the situation, and laid down on her bed. _It doesn't mattah. She's jus' down tha hall and Ah'll see her at training sessions._ Rogue began to think about when she had been in the Danger Room with Jean and Scott. For some reason, that just didn't seem to be right. Something was telling Rogue something else happened yesterday, and there were only so many people who could give her an answer. Unfortunately, she wouldn't get one from Jean or Scott. 

~*~ 

That evening Rogue visited Jean in the Rec room. "Hey Jean can Ah ask ya somethin'?" 

"Sure Rogue, what's up?" 

"Well Ah just wanted tah know a few things about yesterday in the Danger Room." Jean's eye's widened. 

"Rogue!" Jean scolded her in a hushed voice making sure no one heard them talking. "We can talk about it in my room." A smile began to creep over Rogue's face. 

"How 'bout in the Danger Room. Ah could use some help cleanin' it." Jean sighed in defeat as they began walking down the corridor towards the Danger Room. 

~*~ 

Jean used her telekinesis to scrub the floors as she started explaining more about the situation with Gavin. "His parents were fairly neutral on the idea of mutants and humans living together. Their views were skewed when he made a hole in the wall." 

"He blasted a hole in the wall?" 

"No, he **made** a hole in the wall. He has the ability to move individual atoms of an object. He can make certain areas more or less dense and cause empty spaces where the atoms used to be." 

"That's not such a bad pow'r." 

"Yea well, after they found out, they wanted him to stay at home so he couldn't get into trouble. He's being home schooled. They won't let him hang out with his friends. He found Scott and I and asked us to help him to control his power." Rogue soon realized she wasn't getting anywhere talking to Jean. 

"Well the Professor asked me about it. I told him that we were having a training session." 

"Did he believe you?!" Jean asked anxiously. 

"Yea. Well Ah havtah get goin'. See ya." Rogue left Jean in the Danger Room mostly cleaned. _She'll finish cleaning it up. Tomorrow Ah'll talk tah Scott about what happened._

~*~ 

That night, Rogue had a very confusing dream. She saw mass destruction surrounding beefed up versions of sentinels. A large image of Remy blanketed the scene and Rogue stood beneath all of it with a tear in her eye, holding up the chaos. And yet she was trying to destroy the mess from above also. 


	7. Revelations

When Rogue woke up the next morning, she thought very little of the dream she had the previous night. Jean, on the other hand, was having trouble believing it was only a dream. 

"But Professor, I'm sure something's going on. There has to be a reason why I had that dream last night." 

"What did you exactly see again?" 

"Huge robots destroying the city. And Rogue was fighting them, but she was also helping them." 

"It sounds like you just need to stop eating pizza before going to bed." Professor Xavier dismissed Jean from his office. He had planned on enjoying his Saturday with Hank. He was in no mood to chase crazy dream prophesies. 

~*~ 

Rogue decided she needed to see Remy today. Talking to Scott could wait. Rogue knocked on Remy's door. The moment she saw his face, her true memories of the past week flashed back to her. She once again remembered Dorian, stealing Jean's, Ororo's, and Kurt's powers, returning Dorian to his mother, and...what really happened in the Danger Room. But of all the things she remembered, one stuck out the most. Today, she was supposed to pick up the formula. 

"Hello Rogue, any special reason for stopping by? ...Chere?" Rogue broke her daze and smiled at her charming Cajun. Rogue could feel hormones throbbing through her veins. She pushed him in and shut the door. 

~*~ 

Remy involuntarily threw his hand and charged a bottle of cologne sitting on the table near the bed. It fell off and exploded in midair. They both jumped at the sound of the explosion. 

"MERDE! Now I have to clean dat up too." 

"That's ok. Ah kinda havtah get goin' anyways." 

"Aww, but chere de fun has just started. We have plenty of time da enjoy each other." 

"Sorry Remy, Ah got some stuff Ah really gotta do." 

_And I wouldn't be one of dem?_

~*~ 

On her way back from Remy's apartment, Rogue ran into someone she vaguely recognized. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he definitely remembered her. The boy stared at her, frightened as if she was going to murder him. 

"Do Ah know you from somewhere?" Rogue asked. It took him a few moments and another questioning from Rogue to answer. 

"I uh, yea. Um from...from the uh, Training Room um, a few days ago." 

"Oh yer the kid that can move atoms, rahght?" 

"Er, yea. I guess." Gavin was feeling very nervous and confused at this point. "I'm Gavin." He stuck out his hand nervously. Rogue returned the handshake. She soon realized one thing she forget to do before she left the apartment. Gavin's body stiffened. Rogue pulled her ungloved hand away as fast as she could. Gavin collapsed on the pavement. _Oh God this can't be happenin'!_ Rogue grabbed him by the shirt and teleported the two of them to a very wooded area near the Institute. She searched the memories she had absorbed to try to find his address. 

~*~ 

Rogue laid Gavin on his bed. Just as she was about to leave, she noticed a small, metallic orb sitting on his dresser. Rogue used telekinesis to lift the orb up and examine it. Dark blue symbols covered the silvery globe. Two push buttons were set on either side of the orb. Rogue couldn't resist the desire to touch the buttons. As she pushed the buttons in, the device clamped down on her index fingers and began to cover them completely. Rogue tried everything she could think of. She tried to pry it off with telekinesis, zap it with electricity, teleport out of it, turn it off with Dorian's power, and separate the particles with Gavin's. Nothing was working. The device seemed to be sucking the life out of her. Gavin woke up to see the mechanical Chinese finger trap begin to cover Rogue's arms. 

"Quick! We gotta get to Scott, he's the only guy who could help me last time!" Gavin ordered. 

"Scott? Ya mean he shot it off?" 

"Yea, he's the only one I can think of that can get that off." Rogue hoped for her life that she had the ability to remove the object that now covered her shoulders and neck. She charged a small crack through the entire death restraint and blew it into two pieces. The useless mutant-killing machine decomposed into dust once it lost contact with Rogue's mutant tissue. Her hands and arms had begun to wrinkle and felt numb. 

_Nothing a trip to Logan won't fix, _Rogue thought to herself. "Why the hell do you have that thing in your room?!" 

"My parents think it can help me. Someone told 'em it was able to remove the mutation from the person it covered, but I felt like it was killin' me." 

"So they think you're gunna try an' put it on again?!" 

"That feeling you felt to put it on, it never goes away. That thin's really strong; that's why I left. I needed to get away before it got me again. I don't think I'm the only one they've used those on either. I just hope those things don't start mass producing mutant traps, but that prob'ly won't happen 'til they've almost perfected them." 

"Damn it! Ya can't live here anymore. It's too dangerous fer you." 

"But you guys need one of those things to figure out how to fight against them. Ya can't just keep blowin' 'em up. That's why Scott and Jean let me stay here; I convinced 'em to let me get one." 

"Ah'll figure out a way tah get one. Ya havtah get outtah here." Rogue and Gavin teleported to the Institute. 

~*~ 

"So how did you say you got that off?" Hank asked. 

"Ah used Gambit's power and blew a crack in it. Luck thin' Ah bumped into him today." 

"Lucky indeed," replied Professor. 

"Oh by tha way, Logan can Ah borrow your pow'r?" Rogue asked. Logan just stuck his arm out. He was getting used to Rogue using him to heal her. She just tapped him long enough to get a small healing factor. "Ah gotta get goin' now. Ah got some stuff to do." 

~*~ 

"So it even works on the powers Ah absorbed?" 

"You won't have anymore mutant abilities." Rogue touched Agatha's cheek. She almost squealed in excitement. Rogue then tried to float, move things, read Agatha's mind, teleport, throw lightning, and charge small pebbles. None of the powers worked and it made Rogue feel like she was in the clouds. Without using any mutant powers she rode the bike back over to Remy's apartment to celebrate. 

~*~ 

"She has taken the formula." 

"Good." The dark figure pulled out a cellphone and dailed a number. "We are ready. Release the sentinels." 

"Yes, Rajah," the phone spoke back to him. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Note:

Sorry that I've been taking some time to update. Luckily I had exams last week and had plenty of time to write, not to mention the sudden inspiration that came with it. I'm thinking I will end this fic in eight chapters (nine including the Please Read page). Have fun reading! I'll try to post another chapter within a week and a half. Please continue to review ishandahalf and roguesheart. Also, readers who haven't, could you review so that I know that I haven't lost a majority because I didn't update in awhile. 

**SHOUT OUTS!!**  
first off id like to say thanks for all the updates to: sage, lid'l rogue, ishandahalf, kerrigor, aro, storm-pietro, anime addicted, and roguesheart for all the reviews.  
**ishandahalf**: something's always afoot in evo. -_o haha, thanx for staying with me the whole time, even when i didnt have time to update every week.  
**roguesheart**: thanx for the review!  
**anime addicted**: yes, jean is sick. we'll find out just how sick she can be. the side-plot with logan will most likely come into play in a sequel fic i may write.  
**aro**: yea, the ronny thing was classic. my sis actually helped me with that a lil bit.  
**storm-pietro**: thanx for the review!  
**kerrrigor**: thanx. i hope you've been continuing to read my fic.  
**sage**: thanx for the reviews. your first may have been a bit of a flame, but you seem to still like "Untouchable." 


	8. Awakening

Rogue knocked furiously at Remy's door. 

"Remy! Remy! Rem-" 

"What is so important?! I thought you 'ad things ta do." Remy was slightly irritated by Rogue's banging on the door. His mood however, didn't phase Rogue. She felt too good to let something like this bring her down. Rogue reached up to touch his face. Remy pulled back. "What da hell are you doin', chere?!" 

"Hold still a second, ok?" Remy sighed. 

"Just don't knock me out." Rogue touched his face and nothing happened. She smiled from ear to ear. When Remy realized she wasn't absorbing his life force, he joined in Rogue's excitement. "You know what dis means don't you, Rogue?" He gave her a very suggestive smirk. Rogue smiled right back as she nodded. 

~*~ 

Meanwhile, six sentinels closed in on the Institute. The stomach of each sentinel opened up to reveal sonic pulse cannons. Xavier noticed the threat and called the attention of the X-men. _Attention, sentinels are approaching the Institute. X-men, this may be a very strenuous battle. Recruits, take shelter in the Danger Room._

The X-men met the sentinels half way to the mansion. The rockets and lasers protecting the Institute had already been demolished. Wolverine charged at the huge machine's claws first. He disabled one of the sentinel's cannons before being knocked unconscious by its massive arm. As they challenged the giants with their powers, every sentinel raised their arms towards the X-men. Their hands, which were covered with human skin, shot a high intensity energy pulse. Jean and Storm fell to the ground. Scott attempted to shoot an optic blast, but his visor seemed to be malfunctioning. 

The sentinels shot out containment gel that hardens upon contact. Many of the X-men were captured. Only Beast, Logan, and Kurt were able to out run the huge boogers shot from the sentinels. But Beast wasn't Beast anymore. He was Hank McCoy, the teacher from Bayville High. He informed Professor of the situation and the Recruits, Professor, Hank, Kurt, and Logan escaped through the tunnel system built underground. 

"I already informed Magnus and the Brotherhood to find shelter in the sewers. I want to speak with Dorian and his mother. I believe he might have something to do with this," Xavier said. 

"What about Rogue and Amara?!" Logan demanded. "They're still out there somewhere!" 

"We will have to wait for a rescue mission, Logan. Unless you would like to bring Mr. Fury or Amanda into this mess." 

"No!" Kurt objected. "Zis eez not somezing I vant to involve Amanda een!" 

"Relax Elf...er Kurt, Professor wasn't serious about endangering a teenage human with our problems. Although, she'd be less conspicuous than a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." Calling him Elf didn't seem to fit, seeing how he wasn't blue and fuzzy anymore. 

"We need to contact Dorian first. His mutation may be the key to defeating these new breed of sentinels," stated the professor. 

"Or their new edge on us. They neutralized our powers somehow, and I'm willing to bet he's part of the equation," Hank responded. 

"Even so, he is the only lead we have. Kurt, you will have to find Amanda. I hope your current state will persuade her parents to change their minds. After you show her parents you no longer posses mutant powers, visit Dorian. You should escort him and his mother to the subway entrance at fifth and Main in two hours from now. That's seven o'clock. Amanda will have to find Rogue and Amara before the sentinels do," the professor explained. 

"But Professor-" 

"Kurt, the only time Amanda will be in danger is between her house and Dorian's, but I'm sure your capable of protecting her. The sentinels aren't interested in kidnapping humans. They're only after us. I'm sorry Kurt; Amanda is our best shot." 

~*~ 

Kurt rang Amanda's doorbell. Luckily, Amanda answered. 

"Kurt? Is that you?" 

"Yes. Ve need your help." 

"Does it have to do with those robots walking around out there?" 

"Have any come past lately? If they find me, I don't zink I vill get away thees time." 

"No, but it's all over the news. My parents are very scared. They were actually going to ask you to look after me while those robots are around." 

"I hope zat means ve vill get to see more of each ozzer. But listen. The sentinels have turned off most of our powers. Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Keety have been captured by zem." 

"I'm in." Amanda turned and yelled to her parents. "Mom, Dad. Kurt is taking me into shelter from the machines." Her parents rushed to the door. 

"Thank you Kurt for protecting our daughter. We will never forget this." Kurt must have been daydreaming, because he was startled by a harsh voice from inside Amanda's house. 

"Are you even listening?! Make sure she isn't hurt or else! We are trusting you to take care of our only child!" Kurt's heart sank. _I lose my powers and zey still hate me. There's no way I vill ever get her parents approval. I wish I never had this stupid mutation._ Kurt nodded. He and Amanda began walking to Dorian's apartment. 

"Don't worry about them Kurt. We can always raise our spirits with a little fun." She gave him a warm smile. 

"Amanda, I thought ve agreed we veren't goink to do zat anymore." 

"**You** thought it would a good idea; **I** just want to make you happy. That's why I'm here." 

"Ok, I guess ve should get going zen." Amanda laughed softly. 

"You're so funny the way you say things sometimes." 

~*~ 

"Eet's been a long time since we did zis, are you sure I'm doing eet right?" 

"Yes," Amanda said smiling. "Just keep going. Your doing great." Kurt had his tongue out his was concentrating so hard. "Come on, Kurt. A little to the left. Keep going. Keep going! Faster! Yea! Yes!" She gave Kurt a high five. "Way to kick some alien ass. Our Gut Bombs are almost ready, I'll be right back." 

"Vait!" Kurt called after her. Amanda walked over to him. He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you so much. Zeez has made my day." 

"Well I'll go get the burgers. When did you say we had to leave?" Kurt looked at the clock. It was already six-thirty! 

"Ve have to leave now! I'm goink to be late!" He grabbed her arm and they ran out the door. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Notes

This story may take a few more chapters than I expected but that's good news for you guys right? Well hopefully I'll get started on the sequel after this. It's hard to update every week, but I'm tryin' guys. Love the reviews guys!! On to the shouts outs!!! 

**SHOUT OUTS!!**  
**lildaisygirl24**: well the name pulled it all together. thanks for the review!  
**ishandahalf**: yea, none of it is a real coincidence. the device will eventually be linked back to the sentinels. rogue and remy luv to find ways to relax. maybe its just me but i think it would happen a lot between those two a lot if it wasnt a kid show. ill try to write the next chappie quick too.  
**anime addicted**: thanks for the review! the coolness wil keep rollin'!!  
**ASGT and Kat**: thanks for the review! yea, everything will pull together at the end. dont worry, i dont wanna leave you guys with a buncha unanswered questions.  
**sage**: no, i didnt mean the bike part, i meant when u sed 'all that for touch?' it kinda sounded like you didnt think rogue would really do it, but i do and i still luv ya. so continue reading! :D 


	9. Assumptions and Failed Attempts

"I have to go somevere. The professor just vanted you to find Rogue and Amara and tell zem to meet us at the subway at seven. Ok?" 

"I got it. So where would they be?" Kurt had to think. He hadn't really gotten that far yet. 

"Vell um, Amara might be at Cassy Sobecke's house. Rogue is probably at Remy's apartment if she hasn't been found-" 

"Who's Remy?" Kurt wrote on a napkin he had stuck in his pocket. 

"Zis is his address. Ask for Rogue and tell them vat happened." Amanda kissed him on the cheek. 

"I love you. 'Bye." 

"I love you too, Amanda." 

Kurt sprinted as fast as he could to Dorian's house. With it being only a mile away, he had time to negotiate once he arrived. 

"Mrs. Leech, please reconsider. Both you and your son vill be safer with us." 

"Your professor doesn't want Dorian with you. He told me himself." 

"But ze professor wouldn't-" Kurt stopped midsentence. He assumed the only thing anyone would. "I zink you vere visited by our friend, Mystique." 

~*~ 

Meanwhile, Amanda was having trouble finding Amara. She was greeted with anger and hostility at her first venue. Amanda knocked on Cassy's front door. A woman in her late 30's answered the door. Amanda assumed she was being greeted by Cassy's mother. 

"Hello Mrs. Sobecke, may I talk to Cassy?" The woman's face changed from kind and inviting to angry and malicious. 

"What did you just call me?" 

"You're Cassy's mom ri-" 

"No, I'm not that brat's mother, thank God, and she isn't home." The woman slammed the door in Amanda's face. Amanda heard a faint voice coming from the side of the house. 

"Psst. Amanda. Over here!" She walked around the corner to see Amara and her friend sticking their heads out a second-story window. "Sadly enough, I'm not related to that bitch at the door, Amanda." 

"Well, I'm sorry I thought you could be. I guess you didn't hear...or see what's been going on out here then?" Confused looks covered their faces. 

"What are you talking about?" a puzzled Amara asked. 

"Come on. I'll explain on the way, but we have to find Rogue." 

~*~ 

Rogue was again sitting at the foot of Remy's bed crying. 

"Why didn't it work? Ah don't understand. Everything was fahne until **that** moment." She threw a chair across the room. There was a knock at the door. Rogue stared at the door with rage. It became charged and blew up. Once the splinters cleared, Amara and Amanda poked their heads in the doorway. A concerned look appeared on Rogue's face. She was about to ask if they were hurt when she realized they were staring at her. Rogue came to her senses and threw a blanket over herself. 

"Um...Rogue, uh sentinels-attacked-the-Institute-and-are-disabling-our-powers," Amara tried to get the whole thing out before Rogue had time to blow them up too. Rogue stared at them for a second before responding. 

"What?" Rogue asked with strong confusion in her voice. 

"Well, sentinels attacked the Institute and most of the X-men were captured because their powers were disabled," Amanda stated. 

Rogue groaned with annoyance. _Why do they havtah attack now, damn it! This really sucks. Oh, what the hell am Ah talkin' about? Ah thought Agatha had neutralized mah mutation. That stupid thin' only worked fer a li'l while. Why would Agatha only make it to last that long? Does she want me tah kill someone?_ Rogue's thoughts trailed off before Amara interrupted them. 

"Rogue? Rogue?" Rogue broke her daze and looked at Amara. "We kinda need to get back to the Professor." 

"Okay. Gimme five minutes." Amanda and Amara nodded their heads. Amanda began to turn around and leave, but she noticed Amara wasn't following her. She grabbed Amara and they waited outside the apartment. 

Rogue finished dressing. She noticed Remy move slightly in bed. She tried to wake him, but it was a fruitless attempt. She decided to let him sleep off the fun they had just had. 

Amara and Rogue couldn't convince Amanda to go back home. She was determined to spend as much time as she could with Kurt. The three of them were able to avoid contact with the sentinels and get to the subway entrance only twenty minutes late. There were very few people in the station. Rogue assume it was a combination of the group of mutants and the rampaging robots in the streets. They were greeted by Dorian, his mother, the Alcolytes (except Gambit, of course), and the remaining X-men. 

"Rogue!" Kurt exclaimed. "Ve thought you might have gotten captured. Did Amanda tell you about ze sentinels? I zink Mystique eez behind thees." 

"But Kurt, why would Mystique wanna release sentinels on us? This is way beyond what she would do to stop the X-men. Besides, how would she build them?" 

"Who said she didn't do eet from inside S.H.I.E.L.D.?" 

"I did," Logan said. "I talked to Nick Fury a few days ago. Rogue absorbed my healing ability earlier today. She knew the plans were stolen before you did." 

Rogue wasn't very sure about that memory. She almost saw herself sitting there talking to agent Fury. In fact, many of the memories she knew weren't her own seemed to put her in place of the true owner of they experience. Was she going crazy? How do memories just changed like that? 

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Xavier asked. Rogue followed him around a corner. Once out of sight of the others, Xavier forced his way into Rogue's mind. She fought hard but her absorbed power was no match for his years of development. Two thoughts came to Rogue: Oh no, and he knows. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Notes

This was the hardest chpater to finish in a week, and I'm sorry it's not quite 1k words. I kind of have a quota for myself. I didn't reach it this week, but it's pretty packed with stuff. Love the reviews as always. On to the shout outs! 

**SHOUT OUTS!!**  
**ishandahalf**: yea i really liked the kurmanda part too. at first i was going to make that serious, but i think that ending fits better. anyway, ill keep updating weekly and maybe finish in 3 chappies. i know, i keep upping it, but there's so much i can write. i think i will take a break from writing after i finish maybe ill do the sequel a month afterwards. i hav so many other ideas floating in my head. the sequel will be an oc using gavin (the atom guy).  
**sugarsweet11**: yea, i liked writing that part. thanx for the review!  
**rogue14**: thanx for the review!  
**sage**: you are loved man. yea, the kurmanda part was pretty classic. and rogue isnt a character many pple hate. shes so much fun to write about. lots of pple relate to some part of her personality and that makes her a popular character in fics. 


	10. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Xavier released his hands from his temples and Rogue collapsed to her knees. She was still breathing hard from fighting him. The others heard the commotion and came to see what had happened. 

"Professor, what happened?" asked Amara. The professor was preparing to erase the thought from their minds when Rogue spoke up. 

"Ah did it. Ah'm the reason the sentinels are roamin' the streets. Ah asked Agatha Harkness fer help with mah pow'r and she mustah used Dorian's DNA to add that skin or whatevah to them." 

"I don't think that's quite the whole story. Some other organization has used Agatha and stolen the blueprints of the sentinels. The sentinels are most likely closing in on our location. We need to take action soon," said the professor. 

"I'll go. No one else even laid a scratch on them. I have to take care of this," said Logan. 

"But you can't stop 'em. At least Ah can turn off their powers before everyone else comes. There's no way anyone can go near those things without disabling their powers first." 

"I bet to differ," Wanda said as she walked in. The rest of the Brotherhood, Mystique, and Tabitha followed. "We took out one of the sentinels on the way over here. I held its power and weapons long enough for everyone else to destroy it." She turned to Logan. "Thanks to whoever disabled the front cannon." She received a smile back. 

"Then it's settled," stated Xavier. "You and Rogue will lead the counter attack against the remaining sentinels." 

"What about Fury? Shouldn't we wait and let him shut them off?" 

"I'm afraid we don't have time to exhaust all our connections at this point, Logan. If he hasn't taken care of it already, agent Fury may not be able to. We need to take an offensive." 

At that moment, loud crashes were heard from the streets. Rogue and Wanda prepared to take point. Rogue and Wanda put their backs to the wall next to the exit blocked by the sentinels. Rogue counted to three on her fingers. They turned to face the first sentinel just outside the opening and used their powers at full strength. It short circuited for a moment. The sentinel started right back up but that second was just what the mutants needed to take it down. Colossus, Iceman, Magma, and Boom Boom hit the piece of scrap metal with all they had. 

"It's made of adamantium!" shouted Wolverine from inside the foxhole. Even so, they were able to cause damage to certain areas of the sentinel. The other sentinel appeared from behind his counter-part and shot an energy blast from his hands at them. Rogue used a combination of a telekinetic shield, Dorian's neutralization power, and her absorbing power to create a shield that blocked the impulse shot by the sentinel. 

With that last defensive move, Rogue fell to her knees. Wanda used her power to hold the mutant power of the sentinels' skin while the rest of the mutants pounded away at areas not made of adamantium. When Wanda felt her grip loosening, Rogue and Dorian focused their powers on disabling the sentinels' stolen mutant ability. The sentinels began shooting containment gel. Most were able to deflect or destroy the gel, but Rogue was too drained to notice. Only Logan seemed to notice. He ran to cut her out. His claws became stuck in the gel when a third sentinel appeared and captured the two of them. Magneto tore the robot limb from limb. Wolverine and Rogue fell as the sentinel was pulled into pieces. Logan used his free hand to break the now hardened gel. Two more sentinels approached the subway entrance just as they had destroyed the others. 

"We've got more company. I don't think we're getting anywhere, and I don't think we can keep this up much longer," Amara said. 

"Just these last two. Only six attacked the Institute and these would be the last of them," Hank said, trying to reassure her. Dorian quickly disabled the sentinels' mutant ability. 

"Kurt, if you can get meh on top of that thing, Ah might just be able tah take it out," Rogue explained. Kurt teleported her atop the robot and Rogue tried not to get thrown off. "Ah hope this works," she told herself as she used Gavin's power to make a hole down the middle of the sentinel. She jumped down and floated when she found the power source. Rogue electrocuted the sentinel with Storm's power and it shut down. She could hear sound of victory and knew the others had taken out the last sentinel while she was inside. Rogue flew out the hole she made and joined them in the celebration. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Notes

Ok don't linch me 'cause I didn't post last week and this isn't the longest chappie either. I mean come on, last Saturday was V-Day and my school's Sweathearts Dance. Not to mention I went to two B-Day parties the next day, so I had a pretty packed weekend. Lots of stuff has been goin' on lately too. Anyways, no more excuses. I want to hopefully finish the next chappie by Saturday. I'm not making any promises, but if you're hopeful you can always see if I did it. I love all of you so very much for sticking with me this whole time. I know it's a bit aggrevating when authors don't update as much as you'd like them to, but you have dealt with my shinadigans and I thank you all for it. On to the shout outs! 

**SHOUT OUTS!!**  
**ishandahalf**: romy never fails in the end. it's meant to be remember? anyway, the prof is bein a bit of a butt head, but rogue won't remember it in the morning.  
**cajunbelle**: yea i really like how rogue is using a combo of the powers she absorbed to essentially create a new power. thanx for the review!  
**rogue14**: thanx for the review!  
**roguesheart**: well, you do have to consider agatha isn't quite freely trying to hurt rogue. she doesnt want rogue to lose her power and rogue doesnt want to either deep down. besides, where would they all be if she didn't have her powers right now? pretty much screwed. thats ok, agatha will make it up to her. yea, the recruits and everyone will be around. what would a fic be without extras? o right, don't need 'em that much do i? well they're loved so i'll hide them in a lil box on my shelf for safe keeping. 


	11. In Filtration

Professor Xavier slowly quieted them down. 

"You have all done an excellent job against the sentinels, but whoever released them has captured quite a few X-men. I'm asking everyone to help rescue them." 

"Why? So you can leave me there again?!" Mystique replied incredulously. 

"I have no reason to gamble with your freedom, Mystique. We won't be going to Area 51 this time anyway," Xavier reassured her. 

"How are we going to find the base?" asked Magneto. 

"While all of you were fighting the sentinels, I was trying to connect with its AI technology through a mind link." 

"But they don't have human brains to connect with," Hank said while looking questioningly at him. 

"The sentinels still had to control the skin with some kind of electric impulse'" Xavier explained. "I was hoping I could access the computerized brain through the connection it had with the mutant skin. Luckily, I had no trouble finding what I needed." 

With that, everyone but Dorian, his mother, and Amanda followed Professor Xavier to the secret base of their newest enemy. 

~*~ 

They arrived at the base after two hours. If someone would have known the sentinels had already captured Gavin and Remy, Xavier could have led them on a more direct route. Mystique changed into a garder snake and shut off the sercurity systems from inside. Rogue and Xavier used their telepathy to put the guards they saw to sleep. Rogue used Gavin's power to make a hole in the fence for everyone else to walk through. 

"Wait!" Logan whispered with urgence in his voice. He bent down and saw a field of lasers crossing about six inches above the ground. Magneto lifted himself and Xavier over the lasers and to the other side of the open area. Kurt and Rogue teleported everyone else over. They made their way into the building. The group decided to split up to find the prisoners easier. Xavier tried to contact Mystique with telepathy, but he couldn't seem to sense her. He wasn't able to sense anyone else who wasn't within the same corridor as he was. "What's wrong, Chuck?" Logan asked. 

"I'm not sure. I can't seem to sense anyone I can't see." 

"Maybe the walls protect against mental signals like Magneto's helmet," Beast suggested. 

"Maybe..." Xavier trailed off. _It was certainly a possibility, but how would they know how to do that? And it doesn't seem right._ He felt like his powers were being weakened somehow. Xavier collapsed and fell out of his chair. Logan bent over to see what had happened and help Xavier back in his chair. He was electrocuted when two metal cables flew out of the wall and sent a charge through his body. Ten soldiers rounded the corner. One put Xavier back in his chair and set Ray on the professor's lap. Two more put a pair of strange handcuffs on Logan that placed his hands so his claws pointed at his head. Four threw Roberto, Lance, Sam and Amara over their shoulders. The other three lifted Beast onto a cart. 

When the soldiers brought Logan into the lab, he began to wake up. He started to try to free himself from the restraints. The soldiers shot several tranquilizer darts at him until Logan fell unconcious again. They covered him up to his neck in containment gel to keep him from escaping. The scientists put a helmet over Xavier's head to stop him from using his power. The professor and Logan were kept in restraints while the rest of the mutants were put in holding cells. 

~*~ 

Magneto watched as Pyro, Sabretooth, Fred, Piotr, and Pietro fell. He then began to sway back and forth and fell himself seconds later. Four soldiers came from a door just in front of Magneto. Magneto opened his eye and caused the walls to close over them. he searched the walls around him for a transmitter but he didn't see anything before he was electrocuted with the cables still hidden in the wall. 

~*~ 

Rogue, who was leading a third team through the base, could sense something was piercing her thoughts. She pulled Kurt, Tabitha, Todd, Wanda, Bobby, and Jamie closer to her. Rogue sent out a psionic pulse which destroyed most of the surrounding walls. The ceiling began to collapse on them. Bobby froze the ceiling in place. They began to run down the hallway. Wanda was electrocuted by cables that shot out of the wall. Rogue used telekinesis to pull the cables from Wanda's arms and Todd carried her. 

"This isn't a base. It's a trap. They lured us here so it'd be easier to capture us," Jamie said, worried. 

"Well as long as we don't wonder off we'll all be fahne," Rogue said. Rogue used Dorian's power to shut off all the electricity in the base. "That should give us a little more of an advantage." They continued down a corridor and Rogue put the soldiers they ran into to sleep. The group eventually ran into Magneto and the mutants that followed him. They tried to wake them, but Magneto and Piotr only tossed in their sleep. The others didn't even move. It was only when Rogue shocked them slightly that Piotr and Pietro woke up. 

"What the hell happened to the wall?" Tabby asked. 

"I'd-have-to-say-it-was-Magneto," Pietro said. They took a second to process his fast-paced conversation. Rogue turned on the light just above them. 

"Well it looks like Magneto got a jump on those guards," Bobby said. Rogue just noticed the heads sticking out of the crumpled walls. 

"We should get going. More guards are probably on their way," Rogue said while urging them to keep moving. 

"But we have to go back the same way, and we might even be trapped now." 

"That's what you think." Rogue reached over and absorbed Magento's power. She pulled the walls apart and motioned everyone through. Rogue absorbed the guard to gain his memory of the base. She closed it once again to make sure no one would come from behind them. She stopped walking. 

"Vhat is eet Rogue?" Kurt asked. 

Rogue recognized the wall panel to the left of her. It opened up and four soldiers were coming towards her. That was just before she closed the wall on them right? No, that was Magneto. She pulled the panel off the wall. It revealed a small hallway that lead to a ladder. They climbed down and found themselves in a small laboratory room. Everyone was electrocuted by the walls. Rogue, however was able to hold electrical charges because of Storm's power. 

"Well, there's something I didn't know about you. Where did you absorb that from? Miss Monroe or Mr. Crisp?" a man in a black suit asked. He didn't look tough at all. Rogue thought she could take him. She attempts to use telekinesis to throw him against a wall. Her power hits a special type of force shield and bounces back. Rogue is thrown against a wall herself and knocked out. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Notes

I love you guys! Anyone who is still reading this story must really love me, or my story. Sorry I took an extra week to post again but I think it was worth it. I was having some writer's block, but after I got my inspiration I was back in business. Well what will happen in the next chapter? Will everyone escape from the base and live happily ever after or will I torture you-all with more of my written torment? Nah, I wouldn't do that to you guys. The next will probably be the last. If not, it'll be the second last. I'm cutting it off there. If I can't finish writing in two chapters, I truely am a hopeless writer and a failure of literature. Anyway, it's shout out time!!! 

**SHOUT OUTS!!**  
**ishandahalf**: *sniffle* you didn't review. *sniffle*  
**sugarsweet11**: i just did silly dilly. and i think the title had to do with the chapter, and so does this one. im not sure if you guys are making the connection so i'll explain this title. its called in-filtration because they're infiltrating the base, but the base is kinda being "filtered" of them. get it? i wish i made more sense. *sigh* o well.  
**lildaisygirl24**: thanx for the review. and finally you read the other 3 chapters. :P   
**rogue14**: er...thanx for the review! it is kinda hard to respond to someone who only asks me to keep writing, although your encouragement is greatly appreciated.  
**poisonedchaos**: um, well this fic is also meant for younger readers so i won't get into details. and i'm not much of a lemon writer because: a) i haven't had enough experience to imagine too many situation and b) it's not needed and it would detract from my story. 


	12. Epiphany

Rogue woke up in a completely black room. She then realized she had a blind fold on. 

"It's a good thing I prepared for this, otherwise Agatha Harkness's double-cross would have gone unchecked. I suppose I could remove that blindfold." The stranger she had met the last time she was unconscious gave her sight. She saw Xavier was restrained on the wall of the large room. Logan was being held in containment gel up to his neck opposite him. Rogue noticed small jail cell-like chambers on the wall across from her. They held most of the other mutants. 

Rogue tried to throw him against the wall. He noticed her attempts. "Sorry to disappoint you, but your powers have been disabled." Another man whispered in his ear. "You haven't found him yet?!" he asked in a rage. "Find him or it'll be your head!" 

He turned to Rogue and pacified his voice. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Rajah. You may not have heard of me, but my name will be famous once I rid the world of mutant filth." 

"Who escaped?" Rogue asked defiantly. 

"What? Oh that. That's none of your concern." Suddenly, the alarms went off. Most of the guards sprinted out of the room. Rajah continued to keep Rogue company. A few minutes later a man in a military uniform walked up to Rajah. 

"Sir, we have a serious situation. More mutants have entered the facility and are overpowering our forces," the officer reported. 

Rajah pointed at the officer. "You, stay here and make sure no one moves. Do not let anyone into this room until the red alert has been disengaged," Rajah ordered. The officer nodded and walked Rajah over to the door. Rajah opened the door and sealed it shut after leaving. Once Rajah was out of sight, Mystique took her normal appearance and freed Magneto and Xavier. She then began to reprogram the computer to unlock their powers. 

Once they had their powers back, the mutants broke out of their restraints and cells. Scott blasted the gel off Logan. Magneto freed himself and Xavier from the restraints. Rogue and Gavin helped Pietro, Toad, Pyro, and Sam escape from their plastic prisons. Logan, Storm, and Jean began escorting the mutants out of the base. Mystique stayed back with Kitty, Xavier, and Magneto to destroy their records. They set the self-destruct to three minutes and Kitty disabled the computer controls. 

~*~ 

After the X-men arrived at the Institute, Xavier called a meeting before sending everyone to bed. 

"I know all of us could use a good-night's sleep so I'll make this short. Since our latest experience, we have gained a new addition to the mansion. Gavin Marsters has joined our family." Xavier began to get questions pertaining to Gavin's ability. "Mr. Marsters can manipulate atoms. In fact, he will be helping us to repair the Institute tomorrow afternoon." A unanimous groan filled the room. "That is, after visiting the swimming pool." Everyone cheered. "Goodnight everyone. Kurt, Gavin will be sharing a room with you." 

"Alright Professor." Kurt turned to Gavin. "Here I vill show you our room." He teleported the two of them to the bedroom. "Vait right here." Kurt left the room and returned with a bed moments later. He almost landed on Gavin. Gavin received sheets from Storm when she knocked at the door. Kurt was already changed and in bed by the time Gavin finished making his bed. He was too tired to change and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

~*~ 

"Like wake up Rogue!" Kitty ordered excitedly. "You'll never guess who's here to see you." Rogue figured it was Remy or Agatha. Either weren't worthy of her attention right now. She was still too burnt out. 

"Tell 'em Ah'm busy. It's too early fer meh to get up," Rogue stated. 

"Sorry Stripes, this is kind of important." 

Rogue became alert and turned to the door. Sure enough, Logan was standing there looking at her. She stared questioningly at him for a second before they both realized Rogue needed to get dressed. 

"Oh! I'll see you in the Rec Room." Logan turned quickly and left the room. 

"Oh my God! I'm not supposed to say anything, but I like was listening when Logan was talking to the professor about something. This is really crazy. I like can't believe what he said!" Kitty began to ramble on and on as Rogue began to zone out. One of her absorbed memories came to her conscious thoughts. She was seeing through Jean's eyes...a bare-chested Scott. She tried to shake the thought from her mind, but at the same time, she seemed to enjoy it. In the middle of the memory, it just stopped. Rogue began to wonder were these really memories or just fantasies? 

Rogue finished getting dressed and made one quick stop before making her way down to the Rec Room. She knocked on Jean's door. The door opened on its own accord. Either that, or Jean was using her telekinesis. 

"Jean, remember that one night when Ah came in here an' asked you about some things?" Rogue asked. 

"Yes." Jean shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "What about it?" 

"Well that night Ah absorbed your power. Ah also got some interestin' memories of yours." Jean was starting to look very uncomfortable at this. "Those times with you and Scott, they weren't real were they? Those were your dreams right?" Jean turned bright red. 

"Well, um...uh..." Jean gulped. "Um, yea." Jean was almost shaking. 

"He's a guy. It won't take long fer him to bring it up," Rogue reassured her, At this, Jean became more calm. 

"Well I-I did mention something once, but he-he doesn't want to. He said he was waiting." Rogue let out a howl. The thought of Jean being more perverted than her boyfriend was somewhat hard to believe, even if he was Scott. 

"Pin him down. He'll like it no matter what he tells you!" Rogue responded with a grin from ear to ear. She left and made her way down to the Rec Room where an epiphany awaited her. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's Notes

Yay! I finally finished! I'm sort of glad it's done, but I know I'll miss your reviews and writing too. Don't hate me because I ened it like this. You all know what he's going to tell her, and I'll have Rogue's response and teh test results in the sequel. Speaking of, I've decided to take a break from writing and I'll start the sequel or a little humor piece in about a month. Until then, contemplate this: _A woman has seven children, half of them are boys. How can this be possible?_

**SHOUT OUTS!!**  
**ishandahalf**: that's ok i still love you! don't be scared, i say that to complete strangers all the time, even ask lildaisygirl24. that was an awesum review i always loved the dun dun duhh part! it's kinda comforting to see every time i update. it's like a security blanket.  
**lildaisygirl24**: it's not nice to say bad things a bout me. i can turn you into a toad. well, maybe not but i can always be mean cuz it's my job being the older brother and all. i won't though cuz i'm a really nice guy. i like your story lots even if mine's not the greatest ever. luv ya, review me or i'll tickle you tomorrow night!  
**rogue14**: that's ok, i don't really mind. long detailed reviews just give me something to print out and read while i'm in the bathroom. yes waren't you all glad your words have become part of my bathroom reading material? ok i lied. i don't have bathroom reading materials. i'm just kinda tired right now and feel like being weird.   



End file.
